


What Each One Means

by tbmd1066



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbmd1066/pseuds/tbmd1066
Summary: Imelda spends a lazy morning teaching Héctor a lesson in semantics.





	What Each One Means

Héctor awoke with the sun in his eyes and the most amazing woman in the world glaring at him. 

"Imelda?" he asked, sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I had forgotten your penchant for blanket theft, that is what's wrong." 

Héctor looked down at his side of the bed, which was covered in tangled up blankets, and then at Imelda's side, which contained only her and half a sheet. 

"Imelda, mi alma, there are many things you can be cross with me for, but I don't think it's fair to blame me for things I do in my sleep."

Imelda continued to glare at him for a second before cracking up. "I guess it's not." she said, lying back down next to him and yanking the blankets toward herself. "I guess I'd best just get closer." she said, pressing herself to his side.

"Brilliant idea, mi amor." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Still, we should probably get up now." she groaned and stretched, her spine and shoulders making a series of popping noises, and she began to climb over Héctor to leave the bed.

"Nooo...Imelda, wait." he said, grabbing her waist and holding her close. "It's still early, stay here."

Imelda frowned down at him. "Someone has to open the shop, Héctor."

"Then let it be someone else." he protested. "Stay in bed with me, mi amor." he smiled at her with what he figured was a seductive expression. " _Besame_."

Imelda rolled here eyes, but she lowered herself down anyways, a mischievous expression glittering in her eyes. She hovered over his face, smiling, then suddenly burst out laughing.  

"What is it?" he asked. 

"I was going to kiss your nose, but it's not there anymore." she laughed  

"Ah, I see." Héctor grinned. "Well then, maybe you can substitute it for my mouth."

Imelda shook her head. "I can't; they mean different things."

He raised a brow bone. "They do? I thought they both meant 'I love you.'"

"That they do," she agreed. "But they're different. All kisses are. A kiss on the lips," she said, tracing her fingertips over his mouth, "means I love you romantically." her fingers slid up over the bone, tracing around his nasal passage. "A kiss on your nose meant I love everything about you."

"I see." Héctor smiled. "Though as I recall, there were quite a lot of other places you liked to kiss me, diosa."

Imelda raised a brow, and smiled. She kissed his cheekbone. "A kiss on the cheek is sweet." she said. "It means I love you, and you make me happy." she kissed the green mark between his brows. "A kiss on the forehead means I love you, and I want to protect you." her face moved to his left. "A kiss on your ear meant I love you...privately." she whispered. 

Héctor shivered under her touch. He no longer had skin to get goosebumps, but he remembered the feeling. 

"A kiss on your neck," she murmured, "or your collarbone," she added with both humour and hunger in her voice. "means I love you, and you're mine."

"Imelda." he moaned. 

She shushed him and continued her kisses. "A kiss on your chest meant that I was glad you were alive." she paused. "I could hear your heart beating, and it always amazed me that such a simple quiet sound was the source of all that crazy energy. It was perfect though, the drumbeat to your music."

"Ay, mi amor, I thought _I_  was the poet in this marriage."

She laughed, and Héctor thought he could feel the sound echoing in his ribcage. "You can't hog literary genius the way you hog the sheets, Héctor."

He tried to sit up in protestation, but a gentle kiss on his sternum let him know that his wife was not finished with her lesson yet.

"It still sort of means that." she said. "You might not be alive, but you are lively, and I love it.

"A kiss on your stomach," she kissed several of the vertebrae between his ribs and pelvic bones. It tickled, surprisingly, and Héctor twitched, letting out a small help. "meant I love you and I wanted to hear you laugh."

"A kiss on your hip...well that meant that there were to be other kisses in a, ah, different place." 

Héctor looked down at Imelda, a vision in a position that she hadn't been in for ninety-six years. Maybe more, since they hadn't been able to get up to the same shenanigans after Coco was born. 

"I'm afraid I've been lacking in that department for some time." Héctor said. 

"And I don't know what satisfaction would come from these bones." Imelda gestured to her mouth, smiling all with teeth, no lips or tongue left in death.

"Diosa, I am satisfied simply to lie here by your side." Héctor said, reaching out an arm to pull the love of his life into an embrace. 

"Héctor, I hope this wasn't just a trick to stay in bed."

"Not just, but yes it definitely was, and I apologize for that."

"Don't." she said, snuggling into him. "I'm pretty satisfied here, too. As long as you quit stealing all the blankets."

**Author's Note:**

> my apologies if there are any typos in this or anything; I wrote it all out on my phone in the middle of the night, just kinda paying attention to what my thumbs were dojng. lots of autocorrect going on here lol


End file.
